A virtual universe (VU) is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the VU via avatars, which are a user's representation of himself or herself. These representations can be in the form of a three-dimensional model, a two-dimensional icon, a text construct, a user screen name, etc. Although there are many different types of VUs, there are several features many VUs generally have in common. These features include, for example,                Shared Space: the VU allows many users to participate at once;        Graphical User Interface: the VU depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments;        Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time;        Interactivity: the VU allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content;        Persistence: the VU's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in; and        Socialization/Community: the VU allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.        
Any number of computer programs may be executed in a VU and/or the real world. Typically, these computer programs are difficult to implement and/or monitor unless the person implementing and/or monitoring them has technical knowledge about the computer program. However, obstacles can arise even when the person has the requisite technical knowledge. For example, the person may have to go through a series of logins to a console or other computer terminal to check the progress of the computer programs and ensure that there are no problems. Understandably this can be time consuming and require a number of resources.